deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wamuu
Wamuu is one of the last four surviving Pillar Men and a major antagonist from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency. Wamuu is a proud warrior in the respectful service of his superiors Esidisi and Kars. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Raoh vs Wamuu With the Pillar Men * The Pillar Men VS The Animatronics Possible Opponents * Kamen Rider Amazon Omega * Marvel Comics ** Iron Fist ** Storm ** Thor * Menthuthuyoupi (Hunter X Hunter) * Necalli (Street Fighter) * Ogre (Tekken) * Raiden (Mortal Kombat) * Temari (Naruto) History Adopted alongside Santana by Kars after he and Esidisi slaughtered their people, Wamuu was a loyal follower who accompanied his masters to Rome to acquire the Red Stone of Aja. But the three Pillar Men entered up entering suspended animation, awakening centuries later in 1930s Rome when the Nazis found them and attempt to keep them from awakening. Rendering the UV lamps useless, Wamuu quickly easily dispatches the Nazi platoon and awaken his masters so the three set off to find stone. However, meeting Joseph Joestar, Wamuu expresses an interest in the human's claim that he could defeat him with a month of training and accepts the challenge he and Esidisi place poisonous exploding rings inside Joseph's heart that would detonate within thirty three days unless he can defeat them for the antidotes. Powers & Abilities As a Pillar Man, possessing superhuman senses an advanced intelligence to quickly learn German and English within moments, Wamuu is capable of performing feats like clotheslining a massive stone column to use it as an effective weapon. He can also freely manipulate his body structure utilize the digestive enzymes of his cells to graft multiple victims together and kill them all by targeting one. Among the Pillar Men, Wamuu is revered by many as a "Fighting Genius," including Caesar and Wamuu's own master, Kars. Perhaps his fighting genius was best demonstrated in his fight with Caesar, when, despite being cornered and injured, he managed to escape by using the force generated by Caesar's attack to push himself to safety. * Wind Mode: Wamuu possess what he calls the "Wind Mode", which is an ability he achieved through the Pillar Men's bodily manipulation. Using Wind Mode, Wamuu is able to attack using razor sharp wind that blows out of his own body, capable of shredding a human being to pieces. This even causes trouble for highly-trained Hamon users like Joseph and Caesar. * Head Gear: Wamuu's head gear is specially designed to be an "Anti-Ripple Tool". The head gear contains wires that Wamuu used to nullify Caesar's Hamon bubbles, by spinning his head and knocking the bubbles away. Also, the head gear contains a "Horn" that is somehow connected to Wamuu himself, enabling him to sense the wind, and precisely locate any movement or changes in the air surrounding him. The wind-sensing Horn also works as a wind cannon of sort, where he shoots a stream of wind that is destructive enough to slice through huge rocks. * Divine Sandstorm: Wamuu's signature technique. The attack is initiated when Wamuu starts to spin his forearms rapidly from the elbow joint, where the right arm spins to the left, and the left arm spins to the right. The rapid spinning creates a massive wind storm with enough destructive power to shred a human being into pieces, and make large pieces of rock crumble. The attack was likened to "A Sandstorm in Space" by Joseph. * Wind Suit: A technique where Wamuu wraps his body in a whirlwind of steam released from his lungs, using make-shift tubes produced from his own body in order to release the air inside his lungs. The wind suit gives Wamuu the ability to reflect the sun rays off of his body, giving him much needed protection against the sun while making him invisible so he deal surprise attacks. However, the wind suit takes a lot of energy to maintain, and only lasts for roughly ten seconds, which forces Wamuu to stay near a sheltered area, in order to take cover once the technique is over. * Final Mode: Atmospheric Rift: Typically used as a last resort, Wamuu uses the tubes for his wind suit to gather huge amounts of air and compresses it in his lungs. The air is then released through a slit on the horn of his head, causing it to become as sharp as a razor blade. The wind flails about much like a whip and is sharp enough to cut through stone. However, due to the scraping and heat led by the quick wind compression, the technique slowly tears apart Wamuu's body until he collapses. Feats * Has killed clans of Hamon warriors with Esidisi and Kars. * Killed an entire room of Nazis in a couple of seconds. * Moved past a group of Nazis so fast that they couldn't see him while he was intertwining their hands together. * Has killed a man just by bumping into him with his arm. * Was able to hit Kars, who can block a beam of light. * Fatally wounded Caesar Zeppeli when it seemed he was about to lost, expressing a profound respect towards the human afterwards to the point of allowing him to take his lip ring. * Broke a pillar by clotheslining it and then used it as a weapon. * Has fought against Joseph Joestar after he intentionally removed his eyes. * Killed two vampires as a disembodied head. Flaws * He suffers a reflex of subconsciously attacking anything that steps on his shadow, sometimes attacking an ally as consequence. * Will be killed by sunlight or sunlight based attacks. * Wamuu is a warrior and will often let his enemies live to allow them to grow stronger. * The Atmospheric Rift tears apart Wamuu's body and should only be used as a last resort. Reference * http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Wamuu Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Air Manipulator Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Main Antagonist Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Warrior Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Ageless Characters Category:Horn Users